the_dvdfandomcom-20200216-history
Holmes and Watson
Holmes and Watson is a 2018 American buddy mystery comedy film distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot In 1881, Sherlock Holmes meets and befriends John Watson. Years later, Holmes is viewed as a legendary detective. Both he and Watson are to view the trial of Professor James Moriarty, but are temporarily waylaid by a package sent by Moriarty and brought to them by their housekeeper, Mrs. Hudson. Once at the trial, Holmes declares that the man on trial is not Moriarty and is instead someone named Jacob Musgraves, who is incapable of committing the murders due to tremors in his hand caused by excessive masturbation. Despite unsuccessful attempts by Inspector Lestrade to convince Holmes that his deduction is incorrect, Holmes is convinced that Moriarty is currently traveling to the United States. After the trial the duo travel to Buckingham Palace to attend a surprise party, where they discover a corpse inside of a birthday cake along with a message from Moriarty, stating that Queen Victoria will die in 4 days' time. During the autopsy Holmes and Watson meet Dr. Grace Hart and the feral Millie. Watson and Holmes become enamored with Grace and Millie, respectively. By the end of the autopsy Watson declares that the corpse's death is indeterminable, while Holmes believes that the person was poisoned. Furthermore, he believes that the poison came from Gustav Klinger. The pair eventually locate Klinger, who is indeed in league with Moriarty. Before Klinger can reveal anything, he is murdered. Holmes decides that he must seek help from his brother Mycroft, who tells him that the murderer is someone close to him. Holmes mistakenly believes Watson to be the murderer and has him arrested. He comes to regret this decision, causing his emotions to return. Holmes goes to Watson's cell, only to find it empty save for a plate filled with red velvet cake crumbs. Deducing that his housekeeper made the cake and that Watson left the crumbs to send him a message, he tracks Watson and Mrs. Hudson, who is revealed to be Moriarty's daughter, to the Titanic, where the murder of the Queen is to take place. After apologizing to and freeing Watson, they rush to the main room where they discover a bomb, which Watson throws out a window. The bomb lands in Mrs. Hudson's boat, killing her. The pair are congratulated by the Queen, only for Holmes to defer the credit to Watson. The pair reconnect with Grace and Millie, the latter of whom reveals that her feral personality was an act to manipulate men. Each pair shares a kiss before Grace and Millie head out on the Titanic. After returning home, Holmes proudly displays a plaque on their building showing that Watson is a co-detective, finally giving him the recognition he desires. Later, Holmes and Watson confront Moriarty in a bar in the United States. Extras * "Together Again" Featurette * "Seriously Absurd" Featurette * "Mrs. Hudson's Men" Featurette * Trailers # Stan and Ollie # The Front Runner # Miss Bala # The Girl In the Spider's Web # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse # Venom Gallery Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Comedy Movies